Wyvernspur (house)
Wyvernspur was a noble house of Cormyr. Holdings House Wyvernspur had a seat at Redstone Castle in Immersea, where the most prominent local building was a fortified sandstone manor house on a high hill just south of town. The family also owned Wyvernspur House in Suzail. The family owned most of the land surrounding Wyvernwater and the Wyvernflow, bringing substantial wealth and political influence. House Wyvernspur had additional holdings in Hultail. The Hullack Forest was mentioned as also belonging to the Wyvernspurs. History The crown of Cormyr often called upon this family to fund projects in their area and near Hullack Forest. It was said that some members of the Wyvernspur family had a particular "gift" (or curse) — the ability to transform into a wyvern. In the event of Azoun IV's death during the Abraxus incident, this family favored a Vangerdahast regency instead of a ruling council. The Wyvernspurs were granted all Cormaeril lands after the Cormaerils were stripped of title after the Abraxus affair, which approximately quintupled the income and responsibilities of House Wyvernspur. Notable Members * Fortney Wyvernspur, first child of Bender and Eswip, married Calty Swordsong, parent to Cole ** Cole Wyvernspur, 1st child of Fortney and Calty, married Bette Shar of Suzail, father to Giogioni *** Giogioni Wyvernspur, first child of Cole and Bette, married Cat **** Cat, Giogi's wife * Dorath Wyvernspur, second child of Bender and Eswip * Lord Grever Wyvernspur, third child of Bender and Eswip, married cousin Tisha, father to Piper and Wohl ** Tisha Wyvernspur, first child of Barad and Austa, married cousin Grever, mother to Piper and Wohl ** Lord Wohl Wyvernspur, first child of Grever and Tisha, married Lamala Winter, father to Frefford ** Piper II Wyvernspur, first child of Grever and Tisha, married Mazey Silversmith, father to Steele and Julia *** Steele Wyvernspur, first child of Piper and Mazey *** Julia Wyvernspur, second child of Piper and Mazey * Drone Wyvernspur, second child of Barad and Austa * Lord Frefford Wyvernspur, first child of Wohl and Lamala, married Gaylyn Dimswart ** Lady Gaylyn Wyvernspur, wife to Lord Frefford ** Lady Amber Leona Wyvernspur, first child of Frefford and Gaylyn * Halartan Wyvernspur, friend of Lareth Huntsilver * Lord Paton Wyvernspur, married to Jasanna Larkspar, father to Gould I and Andra ** Lord Gould I Wyvernspur, first child of Paton and Jasanna, married Amalee Winter, father to Gerrin I and Finder *** Lord Gerrin I Wyvernspur, first child of Gould I and Amalee, married Maritha of Mistledale, father to Sarah, Aiken and Linnese **** Sarah I Wyvernspur, first child of Gerrin and Maritha **** Lord Aiken Wyvernspur, second child of Gerrin and Maritha, married Cinda Sweetwater, father to Gould II and Leah ***** Lord Gould II Wyvernspur, first child of Aiken and Cinda, married Connel Truesilver, father to Carissa, Krohn, Rankin and York ****** Carissa Wyvernspur, 1st child of Gould II and Connel ****** Lord Krohn I Wyvernspur, 2nd child of Gould II and Connel, married Holly Guildstaff, father to Sojourner ****** Rankin Wyvernspur, 3rd child of Gould II and Connel, married Lise of Arabel, father to Piper and Grevor ****** York Wyvernspur, 4th child of Gould II and Connel, married Shara Winter ***** Leah Wyvernspur, second child of Aiken and Cinda **** Linnese Wyvernspur, third child of Gerrin and Maritha *** Finder Wyvernspur, second child of Gould I and Amalee, eventually became a deity ** Andra Wyvernspur, second child of Paton and Jasanna * Lady Sojourner Wyvernspur * Piper I Wyvernspur, first child of Rankin and Lise, married Glenda of Selûne, father to Catha and Sherda ** Catha Wyvernspur, first child of Piper and Glenda ** Lord Sherda Wyvernspur, second child of Piper and Glenda, married Marge of Suzail, father to Krohn and Riley *** Lord Krohn II Wyvernspur, first child of Sherda and Marge, married Janet Taper, father to Moss and Mark *** Riley Wyvernspur, second child of Sherda and Marge, married to Taney River, father to Sima * Grevor Wyvernspur, second child of Rankin and Lise, married Veras of Arabel, parent to Amalee, Sarah and Jenmic ** Amalee Wyvernspur, 1st child of Grevor and Veras ** Sarah II Wyvernspur, 2nd child of Grevor and Veras ** Jenmic Wyuvernspur, 3rd child of Grevor and Veras, unmarried * Lord Moss Wyvernspur, 1st child of Krohn I and Janet, married to Gorta Hawks, father to Gould III and Gerrin II * Mark Wyvernspur, 2nd child of Krohn I and Janet, married to cousin Sima, father to Stesea and Franjam ** Sima Wyvernspur, only child of Riley and Taney, married to cousin Mark, mother to Stesea and Franjam ** Stesea Wyvernspur, 1st child of Mark and Sima ** Franjam Wyvernspur, 2nd child of Mark and Sima, unmarried * Lord Gould III Wyvernspur, 1st child of Moss and Gorta, married Tara Swordmeet, father to Eswip * Gerrin II Wyvernspur (hm), 2nd child of Moss and Gorta, married to Callum Tolbin, father to Bender and Barad * Lady Eswip Wyvernspur, 1st and only child of Gould III and Tara, married cousin Bender, mother to Fortney, Dorath and Grever * Lord Bender Wyvernspur, 1st child of Gerrin II and Callum, married cousin Eswip, father to Fortney, Dorath and Grever * Barad Wyvernspur, 2nd child of Gerrin II and Callum, married to Austa of Suzail, father to Tisha and Drone Appendix External Links * References Connections Category:Cormyrian houses Category:Human houses Category:Organizations in Cormyr Category:Organizations in Interior Faerûn Category:Organizations in Faerûn Category:Organizations on Toril Category:Organizations Category:Organizations in Suzail